


Warm Up

by Dammit_Hawke



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Rock Band AU, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dammit_Hawke/pseuds/Dammit_Hawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bithedreadwolf on Tumblr prompted:<br/>"Hawke/isabela, rock band AU 
            </p></blockquote>





	Warm Up

It wasn’t a great set up.

The stage was small, the seating scant, and the drinks were totally shit.

“At least the acoustics are decent.” Hawke spoke up as she leaned against the bar, watching from across the room as Varric and Fenris set up the equipment.

“You think this lot will shut up long enough to hear us, this time?” Isabela nudged her shoulder, not taking her hands off the drink she was inhaling.

“They might.” Hawke eyed the drink for a long moment before plucking it out of the other woman’s hands.

“Hey, I wasn’t finished with that!”

“I’ll buy you a round after the set.” Hawke swatted Isabela’s hand away, sipping at it herself. “It’s your third; we need you to at least seem sober.”

Isabela made a sour face in reply, positively pouting as Hawke drained the last of the drink.

The bar itself wasn’t their best venue, but it paid. They were probably just lucky they could all fit on the stage with Aveline’s drums and Fenris’s keyboard. Half the time, Hawke or Varric had to make room for themselves on top of a sturdier speaker.

“You tuned your guitar, yet?” Isabela swept her eyes over toward their friends impatiently.

“Soon as we got here.” Hawke nodded, abandoning the now empty glass.

“Good. I need you to help me warm up.” Isabela pushed off the bar and took Hawke’s hand. She didn’t wait for an answer before tugging her toward the back, out of view of the others and in to the bathroom.

The door barely closed before Isabela tugged her close and bent to press a kiss to Hawke’s neck.

“You know, this doesn’t actually count as warming up.” Hawke laughed, wrapping her arms around Isabela’s waist despite her words.

“Sure it does.” Isabela lifted her head with a terrible grin. “As long as you make me sing.”

“I think I can manage that.” Hawke laughed, her fingers brushing the hem of Isabela’s skirt as she leaned leaned up to kiss her.

**Author's Note:**

> You know how sometimes I write when I haven't slept?


End file.
